The invention includes embodiments that relate to a thermochromic ink composition. More particularly, the invention includes embodiments that relate to a thermochromic ink composition and a thermochromic coating composition for use as part of an anti-theft system for optical articles.
Shoplifting is a major problem for retail venues and especially for shopping malls, where it is relatively difficult to keep an eye on each customer while they shop or move around in the store. Relatively small objects, such as CDs and DVDs are common targets as they can be easily hidden and carried out of the shops without being noticed. Shops, as well as the entertainment industry, incur monetary losses because of such instances.
Even though closed circuit surveillance cameras may be located at such places, theft still occurs. Retail products sometimes are equipped with theft-deterrent packaging. For example, clothing, CDs, audiotapes, DVDs and other high-value items are occasionally packaged along with tags that set off an alarm if the item is removed from the store without being purchased. These tags are engineered to detect and alert for shoplifting. For example, tags that are commonly used to secure against shoplifting are the Sensormatic® electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags based on acousto-magnetic technology. RFID tags are also employed to trace the items on store shelves and warehouses. Other theft-deterrent technologies currently used for optical discs include hub caps for DVD cases that lock down the disc and prevent it from being removed from the packaging until it is purchased, and “keepers” that attach to the outside of the DVD case packaging to prevent the opening of the package until it is purchased. In some cases, retailers have resorted to storing merchandise in locked glass display cases. In other stores, the DVD cases on the shelves are empty, and the buyer receives the actual disc only when purchased. Many of these approaches are unappealing because they add an additional inconvenience to the buyer or retailer, or they are not as effective at preventing theft as desired. Optical storage media, in particular, pose an additional problem in that their packaging and the sensor/anti-theft tags may be easily removed.
Therefore, there is a continued need to provide techniques and systems that can assist in reducing the incidence of, and damage caused by, stolen media.